Mix For Fun!
by Yang Seunghyo
Summary: Semua ada disini! Cast: Super Junior, MBLAQ dll. Read & Review please!


**Mix For Fun**

Cast: Super Junior, MBLAQ, Entis Sutisna a.k.a Sule, Andre Taulany

Genre: Humor, Parody

Warning: OOC, gaje, nyebelin, banyak bacotan, abal abal

Daripada banyak bacot, silahkan menikmati (?) fic ini. Selamat menikmati...

08.00 KST

Dorm Super Junior.

Hari ini, tumben tumbennya para member Super Junior bangun pagi di waktu yang sama, bahkan yang biasanya telat bangun pagi, sekarang sudah bangun. Tentu saja kecuali Ryeowook dan Sungmin, karena mereka yang bertugas memasak makanan untuk sarapan. Dan disela –sela waktu sarapan, Kyuhyun bertanya, "Hyung, apa hari ini kita ada jadwal?"

"Iya, hari ini kita akan recording sebuah variety show spesial. Katanya MC untuk variety show ini juga sangat spesial." Kata sang leader Leeteuk dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia seperti habis nemu uang 1 juta won.

"Kira – kira siapa ya MC variety show itu? Kuharap wanita." Celetuk Donghae sambil terenyum kecil.

"Apa katamu, Hae? Mau selingkuh dariku, hah?" tanya Eunhyuk nyolot.

Insiden kecil itu terhenti saat bel dorm berbunyi. Shindong yang sudah selesai makan langsung keluar ruang makan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Oh, ternyata kau, Siwon! Masuklah." Maklum saja, untuk urusan makan pasti dia yang paling cepat. *dideathglare Shinsfriends*

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku malas menyusul kalian ke studio nanti, jadi aku kesini saja untuk bersiap – siap bersama kalian. Dan aku sudah makan." ucap Siwon kalem.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Simpan barang – barangmu di kamarku"

Dorm MBLAQ.

Ternyata di dorm ini, para penghuninya juga sedang bersiap – siap untuk recording variety show yang sama. Sekarang, para member boyband itu pun menunggu masakan untuk sarapan disiapkan.

"Makanan siap!" teriak seseorang dari dapur. Siapa dia? Ya, dialah main vocal disana. Jung Byunghee a.k.a G.O. Dan ternyata sang maknae Mir pun bertanya pertanyaan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun dan dijawab Seungho dengan jawaban yang sama seperti Leeteuk. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan menonjol. Ada yang tau? Ya, jawabannya kedua idol grup itu melakukan hal yang sama diwaktu yang sama.

09.00 KST

Kembali ke cerita. Sekarang para member Super Junior sedang menunggu giliran mandi, dan ternyata di waktu yang sama member MBLAQ sedang menunggu giliran mandi juga? Ya ampun, apa sih yang terjadi sama mereka sebenernya... kalo gini ceritanya, lama – lama kepala author meledak!

"Hyung, katanya ada 3 bintang tamu di variety shownya. Kita, lalu siapa dua bintang tamu lainnya?" tanya Mir. *Mir lagi kepo*

"Aku tidak tahu. Cepatlah mandi, nanti kita terlambat. Bukankah kita dilarang terlambat?" tangkis Seungho cepat, dan itu bikin the real maknae itu menciut dari kekepoannya dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung , siapa saja bintang tamu di variety show yang akan kita datangi hari ini?" kali ini sang eternal maknae Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Molla. Katanya ada 2 bintang tamu lagi, dan katanya itu untuk kejutan." ujar Leeteuk dengan panjang lemper eh panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Wookie –panggilan Ryeowook- sepertinya mengerti dengan maksud hyungnya yang berkata seperti itu. Dan sama seperti Mir, setelah bertanya dia pun kabur ke kamar mandi. Kenapa kejadiannya sama sih? Saat Wookie masuk kamar mandi, terdengar teriakan Leeteuk, "Cepat masuk kamar mandi, Wookie-ah!" padahal dia sudah di kamar mandi...*LOL*

Sementara itu di dorm SJ, member yang lainnya punya kegiatan masing – masing. Seperti Yesung yang sibuk ngurusin ddangkoma daripada barang – barangnya, Donghae yang baru selesai pakai baju, atau Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa dengan PSP miliknya. Sisanya? Menunggu giiran mandi, karena ketiga orang itu sudah mandi. *author ketawa evil*

Kyu yang mulai bosan mematikan barang berharganya itu. Dia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, tapi sayang dia tersandung sepatu dan tersungkur di lantai. Selidik demi selidik ternyata itu sepatunya Yesung, kayanya itu sepatu pembawa sial -_-

Singkat cerita *read: authornya males ngetik*member Super Junior pun pergi ke studio yang sudah ditentukan. Dan lagi – lagi diwaktu yang sama, member MBLAQ juga berangkat ke studio yang sama. Ya ampun! Kenapa bisa sama kejadiannya? Mulai dari bangun tidur, masak buat sarapan, makan, nunggu giliran mandi, nanya pertanyaaan dan jawabannya, berangkat ke studio, dan akan datang ke variety show special, semuanya SAMA! Tapi, dibalik semua itu ada kejadian lain yang pastinya lebih menggemparkan daripada ini. Apa yaaa? Kasih tau gakyaa... *PLAKPLAKPLAK!*

10.00 KST

Baiklah pemirsa (?), kita kembali lagi ke cerita. Member Super Junior pun keluar dari van. Disana ternyata tidak ada ELF yang menyambut mereka, karena ini show yang sangat spesial dan pihak yang berkepentingan *read: SMEnt* sengaja tidak memberitahu. Ini kan spesial. Tadinya Kangin ikut cuma mau jadi penonton, tapi atas permintaan manager akhirnya dia ikut tampil. Jadi, member SJ yang menjadi bintang tamu genap 10 orang.

10.05 KST

Member MBLAQ tiba di sudio yang sama, karena mereka dan sunbaenya akan menghadiri variety show yang sama. Dan sama seperti Super Junior, tidak ada A+ yang menyambut mereka. Kasihan ya #prayformblaq #authordihajar Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana serunya variety show itu. MC nya aja impor loh *makanan kali* dan cuma ada di fic ini. Dan bukan cuma dua grup itu yang menjadi bintang tamunya, tapi ada satu orang lagi. Dia seorang mantan vokalis yang bandnya bubar dan sekarang berganti profesi menjadi komedian bersama Sule, Azis Gagap, Nunung dan Parto di variety show yang tayang Senin – Jumat jam 20.00 WIB di Trans7. Tau kan siapa dia? *authorpromosi*

11.00 KST

"Super Junior, masuk ke backstage" teriak seorang kru. Semua member pun langsung ke backstage. "Iwak peyek, iwak peyek, iwak peyek nasi jagung..." sayup – sayup terdengar opening song acara ini.

"Hyung, lagu apaan sih? Lagunya aneh banget..." terdengar protes dari Siwon yang kayanya gak terlalu nyaman dengan lagu ini. Tapi sang leader hanya geleng – geleng kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sule imnida. Selamat datang di reality show terfenomenal, Mix For Fun!" ucap sang MC yang ternyata... SULE! Dan sejak kapan Sule bisa bahasa korea? *abaikan "Dan kita sambut bintang tamu kita, Super Junior!" sambungnya lagi. Dan Super Junior pun masuk diiringi tepuk tangan penonton, dengan backsound lagu Potong Bebek Angsa-nya Super Senior. Dan gak aslinya gak disini, Sule tetep jahil. Sule menggeser kursi yang akan dididuki Kangin kebelakang dan otomatis Kangin yang mau duduk malah jatuh, dan kejadian itu membuat semua orang disana tertawa. Mereka pun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeonghaseyo, urineun Syupeu Juni-OEO!"

Sambil menahan malu Kangin duduk lagi di kursinya. Setelah berbacot ria dengan bintang tamunya, MC pun berkata lagi, "Dan sekarang sambutlah MBLAQ!" dan juga diiringi tepuk tangan penonton. Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? "Apa ini bintang tamunya? Siapa satu lagi?" Sialnya, insiden kursi ditarik terjadi lagi, dan korbannya kali ini Thunder. Sebetulnya kasihan sih, tapi ngebayanginnya itu yang bikin pengen ketawa. *author ketawa ngakak*

Dan kita skip saja pembicaraan mereka, karena mengandung zat formalin, boraks, dan pengawet natrium benzoat (?) karena ada satu bintang tamu lagi. YA, SATU LAGI. Tadi kan udah dikasih tau cluenya, udah tau siapa? "Inilah dia, bintang tamu spesial kita, ANDRE TAULANYYYYY!" *tepuk tangan*

Setelah kedatangan Andre, dimulailah bermain game bisik kata, peraturannya orang paling depan akan diberi kata yang akan dibisikkan sampai orang terakhir atau yang paling belakang. Kalau salah, akan dicari dari orang keberapa kesalahan dibuat, dan nanti akan dihukum dari orang yang membuat kesalahan. Permainan pun dimulai, dan kata yang dipakai adalah preman. Tapi di orang terakhir, katanya berubah jadi pareman. Walaupun salah satu huruf, salah tetap salah. Dan... HARUS DIHUKUM! Karena kesalahan dimulai dari Yesung, 6 orang di belakangnya harus dihukum. Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Mir, Siwon, Kangin, dan Lee Joon yang baris di paling belakang. Sule dan Andre berdiskusi tentang hukuman untuk mereka bertujuh. Setelah selesai, mereka bertujuh diminta maju dan berbaris horizontal. "Kalian harus ikuti gerakanku. Yang tidak mengikuti hukumannya ditambah. Oh iya, kalian juga harus ikut menyanyi. Siap? Musik..." dan ternyata musik yang diputar itu lagu Iwak Peyek Trio Macan! Dengan berat hati mereka bertujuh mengikuti tarian dan menyanyi lagu itu. Karena Siwon gak bisa melakukannya, semua bintang tamu yang tadi tidak dihukum harus ikutan dihukum juga. Dan author juga gak bisa membayangkan gimana lucunya kalo itu kejadian. Yang bisa dilakukan cuma ketawa sendiri...

Seminggu kemudian...

19.00 KST

Loh, kenapa ada member MBLAQ di dorm Super Junior? Ya, mereka diundang untuk menonton bersama acara yang mereka hadiri seminggu yang lalu. "Hyung, dongsaeng, acaranya sudah mulai!" terdengar teriakan Sungmin dari ruang TV. Semua pun berkumpul disana, ditemani bantal, sofa, dan tentu saja snack. Acara pun dimulai... setelah acara selesai, apa komentar mereka?

Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Mir: "Ini acara yang... *speechless*"

Yesung, Seungho: "Variety show macam apa ini?"

Shindong, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Lee Joon: "Benar – benar gila..."

Siwon, Ryeowook, G.O, Thunder: "No comment"

All: TAPI YANG PASTI, INI VARIETY SHOW TERGILA YANG PERNAH KAMI KUNJUNGI!

FIN

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! Senangnya...

Tapi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek? Abal? Gaje? Mohon maaf, karena selain author masih newbie, author juga gak yakin fic ini bisa bikin kalian senang. Mianhaeyo... *superverydeepbow*

Joon: Dasar author rese...

Author: Biarin. Sudah, minta review dulu sanah.

Kyu: Author korban iklan...

Author: Baru tau? Kamseupay...

Hyuk: Wew ah thor -_-

Yesung: Wew itu bukannya personil Shinee ya?

Author: Itu Key dodol, lagipula gak nyambung .

All ( diatas): Mau kirim kritik, saran, pujian,dan apapun termasuk tiket BLAQ%Tour, kirim saja ke review ya. Tapi kalo mau kirim tiket, kirim saja ke alamat author. Kekeke~


End file.
